I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!
by rObErTpAtTiNsOnIsHoT1989
Summary: A wacky adventure of true love, confessions, and misunderstandings and mischievous friends. AU Tama/Haru
1. Chapter 1

** I DON'T OURAN HIGH ACADEMY HOST CLUB. BISCO Hatori. **

* * *

**Chapter 1. THE END OF MY DEPRESSION!**

**It's been seven years since the dissolution of the host club, seven years since I kast saw Tamaki and seven years since I realised I had fallen in love with Tamaki. Sure I had made good friends in the host club, they aIl mean something to me. Kyoya-sempai, a.k.a. the shadow king, his family the Ootoro's who mainly specializes in financing medical expeditures, knows everything about anyone. Hunni-sempai, he looks like a little kid, but he is a couple years older than me, he loves sweets and cute stuff plus his cousin Mori-sempai was in the host club too. Mori-sempai, is Hunni's cousin and protector, he is silent amd very stoic, he's like a protective brother to me. Hikaru and Kaoru, the Hitachiin twins,are very mischievous but are very loyal to their friends and to each other and we were best friends. Tamaki Suoh, he was the creator and boss of the host club, he was a total idiot but I love him anyways. The last time I saw the boys and Tamaki was at the Ouran Fair where Clair made Tamaki leave Japan and go to France with her plus had the host club disbanded. After the whole school found out my true gender, I was transferred into another first year class. I can still see the day he was ready rassed at being last to find out I was a girl.**

** "Haruhi," called my friend Trini, "are you ready to head back to Tokyo for the holidays?" Since my graduation from Ouran High Academy, I moved to America to attentd Harvard Law School. I'm certified in divorce and business cases. I'm happy at where I'am right now even though I'm not very satisfied. " Yes Trini, I'm all packed and ready to fly back to Japan," I said to Trini. We grabbed our suitcases and drove to her parents private jet and headed to Tokyo, Japan.**

**The jet was about to land at Tokyo International Airport, after a few days in the air. Once we landed at the airport, we headed to the baggage claim and went our seperate ways for the holiday. "Hey taxi," some guy with a familar voice and I shout at the same time. I turned at the sound of the guy's voice and gasped. "Tamaki," I questioned out loud. "Well hell there, princess Haruhi," Tamaki said with a smirk. Then everything went black.**

* * *

To be continued...

I might do Tamaki's p.o.v.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Ouran High Academy Host Club Bisco Hatori does! Please R&amp;R!**

* * *

**Chapter 2. COMING BACK TO TOKYO! (Tamaki'smirkV)**

** I can't believe it jas been eight years since I left Tokyo and Ouran High Academy. How did I let myself be forced into a marriage that I didn't even want. My grandmother, who I know now planned my arranged marriage, despised my Host Club friends and hated anything common including my beloved Haruhi. After moving to Paris, I was to ashamed to call Kyoya and the others to see how they were taking the dissolution of the Host Club. My intuition tells me they hate my idiotic decision.**

**My family's jet landed very safely at Tokyo International Airport. I'm so glad to ve back in Tokyo and far away from that damn St. Clair person. I can't believe I stayed married to that conniving, lying, and manipulative bitch for as long as I did. As I was heading to the baggage claim, I slipped on the freshly mopped floor and crashed into a nearby trash can. _' Luckily no one I knew or had known hadn't seen my embarassing moment,' _I thought to myself.**

**After I gathered my luggage, I made my way outside. There are alot of people at the airport today. Debating on whether I should call the family car to pick me up or use one of those many commoner transportation systems. I decided to take what the commoners call a 'taxi' home. "Hey taxi," a very familiar feminine voice and I said at tje same time. She turned around at the sound of my voice and gasped while I tried to collect my thoughts about Haruhi standing before me. _' Wow, she is even more beautiful and very curvascious, then when I first met her. She looks stunning with her long brunette hair,' _I thought. "Tamaki," Haruhi questioned out loud. " Well, hello there princess Haruhi," I said with a smirk. Then she did something I unexpected her to do, she fainted. "Haruhi," I called out to her.**

* * *

To be continued...

Whats comedy without some drama

haruhi p.o.v next...

Im going to put a poll up on my profile asking what do u want to happen to St. Clair that made Tamaki ultimately move back to Tokyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Our an High School Host Club . Bisco Hatori does.**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Don't you dare say you are sorry! ( Haruhi's P.O.V.)**

**‛ What the hell is Tamaki doing back in Japan,' I thought after my fainting spell. I didn't want to allow myself to be aware of his presence. So I collected my fallen luggage and began to walk away from Tamaki." Haruhi, please wait for just a second. I really want to talk to you," cried Tamaki desperately. I ignored or tried to ignore his desperate pleas and continued to walk to a new cab. As I was about to raise my hand to hail a cab, somebody caught my hand and spun me into their soft but firm chest. I looked up and stared straight into the eyes of Tamaki. " What the hell Tamaki, can't you take a hint that I don't want to talk to you," I spat at him. Tamaki looked like someone stole his teddy bear Kuma-chan. " Haruhi, please let me explain things," Tamaki cried out desperately. I forcefully removed my hand frim his grasp. " Tamaki, just let it go. The time for explinations has passed. Goodbye Tamaki," I told him before rushing into the next available cab.**

**An hour and a half later, the cab finally made it to my dad's apartment. " Dad, I finally made it home," I called out. It was quiet for a few seconds before I heard dad croak out, " Hello Haruhi, how was the flight here?" ‛Great,' I thought sarcastically. " Well, it was a nice and very relaxing until I bumped into and ex-friend of mine from Ouran," I stated showing no emotion. Dad just looked at me very skeptically. " So my hard working daughter, who from Ouran did you bump into," dad asked. I sighed because he knew how I felt abour Tamaki. " Well dad, it was Tamaki. We bumped into each other while trying to hail cabs," I stated. My father was silent for a moment before saying, " Wow, how are you taking his reappearance Haruhi?" I broke down sobbing into my father's shoulder, before falling asleep.**

* * *

Sorry it is so short but these first chapters are fillers.

So read and review please!


End file.
